The Life of the Titans
by Demigod
Summary: A lot of happy fluff about the Titans living in the Tower. No battles, no angst, no sadness except the exceedingly momentary kind. Currently couples are BBRae and RobStar. COMPLETED. Thanks for reading, and thanks for the reviews.
1. Garlic and Vinegar Tofu

Requisite Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, or expressions that are contained in this story.  
  
A/N: Somehow I accidentally posted this with no title. I can't delete the story, because I click on it. It's wierd. If anyone knows how to delete it, tell me. This is a repost of the same story, with a proper title this time.  
  
. ......................................................................  
The Life Of the Titans  
......................................................................  
"Prr-eow"  
  
Raven looked down at the small, green kitten brushing up against her leg. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. The kitten looked up with an innocent expression on it's face. She gently nudged it away with her foot, continuing to read the large tome she had been studying.  
  
A sudden weight on the couch made her turn her exasperated gaze towards the large green bassethound now laying next to her, scarcely an inch from touching her thigh with it's cold nose. She rolled her eyes in irritation, focusing once more on the words in her book.  
  
Another pair of eyes watched as BeastBoy slept on the leather sofa so close to Raven. These eyes were as green as the dog that was yawning gratuitously. However, these eyes glistened with youthful optimism and endless cheer. Starfire smiled brightly at the two Titans, happy that they were friends, and that those two friends were also her friends. She had arrived on Earth quite lonely, but with Raven's empathy, had learned to communicate with the local humans, and had finally found a place where she could fit in.  
  
She closed her eyes, remembering the previous Blorthog, and the battle with Warp that led to the long journey into the future. She had fought hard to maintain her friends, and she would not have them taken away. She opened her eyes, the smile returning to her lips as she saw Raven try to maintain a steady gaze as the small green fly buzzed around her head tauntingly.  
  
Starfire loved how open Beastboy could be towards Raven. She knew that Raven would never allow herself to notice his obvious attraction, but Beastboy would still do these teasing, flirting actions for as long as they could be tolerated. Starfire's smile did not fade as she thought of Robin, and her attraction for the darkhaired boy. She had never been able to be so open, instead settling for his friendship at the moment.  
  
She was lost in a reverie when the green fly landed on the table, expanding into a young, green boy in a moment. She jumped and almost fell backwards out of her chair, thankfully catching herself by flight as the chair crashed to the floor. The boy sitting cross-legged on the table just scratched the back of his head and laughed.  
  
"Uh, Sorry Star. I was just wondering what was going on over here."  
  
Starfire smiled at the changeling, setting the chair back up and sitting next to him on the table. "Nothing is ongoing at all, Beastboy. I am simply enjoying seeing you taunt your friend."  
  
Beastboy's face turned lightly red at the mention of his activities. "Dude! I was just... uh... practicing my animals! Yeah, I wasn't taunting her or flir-- anything. I was just practicing."  
  
Starfire giggled as Raven raised the book, covering her blushing face as she listened to Beastboy cover up his flirtation. Suddenly she remembered something. She quickly grabbed Beastboy's hand and shook it up and down as she explained her excitement.  
  
"Friend! I have just remembered that I have tested a new recipe of cooking! The tofu that you enjoy is in the recipe, perhaps you will try some before dinner?"  
  
Beastboy's green face turned a slight bit greener. "Uh... Starfire... no offense but your cooking is sort of... wierd. I'm not sure..."  
  
Starfire stopped shaking his hand and looked downward, disappointed. "It is ok. I understand that you do not wish to try it. You do not believe in my ability to cook."  
  
Beastboy waved his hands in front of him. "No no no! I'll try some, I was just kidding! Bring on the tofu stuff."  
  
Raven smirked behind her book. Beastboy was such a sucker for a sad girl. Raven had long since reasoned that the reason he hung around her so much was due to her unsmiling nature. For now, however, she only listened to the activities in the kitchen, whilst pretending to read the book.  
  
Starfire's eyes glowed with happiness as she removed the full mixing bowl from the refridgerator. Her new recipe, which combined the fairly tasteless and gummy food of tofu with powdered garlic and vinegar from the cupboards, had already passed her test of tasting. However, she knew that her opinion of taste was very different from the rest of the people living in the tower, and had selected Beastboy to test her food based on his liking of tofu. She pulled a small spoon from a drawer and dug a small amount of the strange gelatin in the dish, holding it up to a nervous looking Beastboy.  
  
"Here! You must try it while it is cold, I find that it brings out the pungency very much."  
  
Beastboy cautiously sniffed at the spoon, trying to discern what it would taste like. The strong scent of vinegar made his eyes water, but he knew that he couldn't refuse to taste it now. He bravely moved forward and took the food off of the spoon as Starfire held it.  
  
Tears streamed from his eyes as the taste filled his mouth. He held his lips closed with his hand as he forced himself to swallow the vile concoction. He gasped loudly for breath, down on his hands and knees on the floor.  
  
"Uh... You might want to tone it down on the vinegar, Starfire."  
  
Starfire put the bowl back into the refridgerator and gently helped Beastboy to his feet. When he looked up, she was smiling brightly. She hugged him tightly. "You have tasted it even though you did not expect to enjoy it! You are a good friend, and I am happy to have one such as you!"  
  
Beastboy blushed, being pressed so tightly against the excitable alien. She released him, and he stepped lightheadedly backwards. "Thanks... uh.. Starfire. I'm going to... head to my room now." Beastboy smiled and wandered off down the hallway, still dazed from the overtight hug.  
  
Starfire floated gently towards the couch, sitting next to Raven. The alien had not long been on this world, but had learned quickly how to read human emotions. Raven was obviously amused, but she was, as usual, hiding it. Starfire smiled happily again, leaning forward and looking at Raven over the top of her book.  
  
Raven growled out a monosyllabic inquiry. "Yes?"  
  
Starfire's face brightened further, encouraged by the empath's response. "Perhaps you would like to speak to me about your mirth? You are happy with Beastboy's reaction to my food?"  
  
Raven's expression changed little. "No. I was simply pleased that he left. I was hoping to get some reading done."  
  
Starfire was not daunted by Raven's monotone reply. She suddenly hugged Raven gently, careful not to upset the delicate girl. "Oh you are so very bad at lying! I am pleased that you are feeling well. However, I will let you get back to reading now. Look forward to dinner!"  
  
Starfire giggled as she flew upwards and then down the hallway, silently gliding through the air. Raven sat silently as she felt the cheery aura fade, then resumed reading. She would never get used to this place.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A/N: Pure, senseless fluff. I plan on more fluff. I don't want to do any angsty or plot-heavy fics at the moment, so I'm sticking with this for a while. Planned ahead are the cliché dates and late-night meetings of Titans that plague the romance fics at the moment. Starfire is a fun fluff character. Anyway, future chapters will be episodic but longer. If you enjoyed this mindless fluff, please review. I will write more regardless of the number of reviews however. Enjoy your reading! 


	2. Pizzas and Psychics

Requisite Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, or expressions that are contained in this story.  
.......................................................................  
The Life Of the Titans  
......................................................................  
  
Starfire giggled gleefully as she set the table for the rest of the Titans. The tofu meal she had prepared did not lend itself to plates, however, so she happily loaded bowlfuls of the gelatinous food and placed them in the customary five places around the table. She smiled as three other teenagers entered the room with nervous glances at the food and their teammate. Starfire was aware that her dinner night did not usually go over so well, and had already accepted that pizza was the most likely course for their post-dinner meal, since they would not likely eat much of her latest culinary creation.  
  
"Friends! Come and eat! Tonight I have made a vinegar and garlic tofu for you all." Starfire suddenly noticed an absence. "Please, where is Raven? She is not eating tonight?"  
  
Robin sat in his chair, unenthusiastically looking down at the weird, jiggling comestible. "Uh, I'll go check on her. You guys go ahead and-"  
  
"Robin, I can not let you go hungry because of Raven. She is my friend as well, and I will bring her food to her. Please, eat well and tell me what you think after I return!"  
  
Starfire floated silently down the hallway, stopping only momentarily to admire the wonderful orange sunset outside the hallway window. Earth had a very different atmosphere from Tamaran. On her home planet, sunsets were often bright green, perhaps with a smattering of blue where the hydrogen clouds blocked the sun. She smiled, she would show them Tamaran sometime, when they all learned to enjoy the food there. Thinking of food suddenly reminded her to continue towards Raven's room.  
  
Raven's mind was currently focused on maintaining her meditative trance. The world around her appeared as the inside of her mind, a reddish, starry void, with hanging stones as platforms. She was thus occupied when a now-familiar voice interrupted once again.  
  
"Friend? Perhaps you have slept through the call for food? Do you now wish to come and partake?"  
  
Raven landed gently on her floor, and walked over towards the doorway. She opened it only slightly, meeting the eyes of the tall alien standing just outside.  
  
"I was meditating, Starfire. I will come out when everyone decides to go for pizza."  
  
Starfire's smile faded slightly. "You are not even willing to taste my meal? I think it is very nice this time." She dug out a small taste of the gelatin with the spoon. "Just this? Please, I would be very happy if you would attempt it."  
  
Raven closed her eyes, sighing. Beastboy may be a sucker for a sad girl, but Raven couldn't truly stand to see anyone in sadness. As much of a cold front as she put up, the team all knew that when someone was truly hurting, she was there for them. Raven steeled herself.  
  
"Okay Starfire. I'll try it at least once." Raven leaned forward, taking the smallest amount she could into her mouth, and waiting for the taste to hit her.  
  
Starfire smiled as Raven agreed and took the bite. She leaned towards the pale girl, waiting for a response. Starfire could not see the girl's face due to the cloak, but as she was trying to garner a verbal response, she felt the bowl she was carrying vibrate and explode.  
  
Raven coughed, trying to suppress her gag reflex that had just caused the food to fall all over the floor and Starfire. She looked up towards the surprised alien, removing her hood as she did so.  
  
"I... uh... Liked it?" Raven tried to lie about the mistake, but knew she was unable.  
  
Starfire smiled anyway. "I am happy that you can not be dishonest towards me. I will inform the others that we will go out for pizza after I remove the food from myself."  
  
......................................................................  
  
Starfire sat between Robin and Cyborg, and on the other side of Cyborg was Beastboy, then Raven. Robin was not at all unhappy to sit between the two girls on the team, however little chance he saw with either. The discussion around the table turned towards the toppings.  
  
"All I know is that I want all meat. Ham, chicken, pepperoni, ancho-"  
  
"No WAY, Cyborg. You know you want tofu and broccoli, it's the best there is!"  
  
"This argument is pointless. Cheese is a topping and would abate both of your appetites."  
  
"We could just order two pies. One with meat and one without."  
  
"Perhaps it is best to each order seperately! This way we may each have our own pizza toppings and bottomings."  
  
Starfire smiled as the general consensus was reached to order five small pizzas. Everyone ordered quickly, though Starfire's request to put sliced bannanas on her pizza took a moment for the waitress to understand.  
  
"C'mon Raven! Answer the question!" Beastboy deviously looked over the top of the trivial pursuit card that he was holding. Each table had such cards, offering it as a diversion while the pizza was cooking.  
  
The purple-haired girl glared at the greenish boy. "Repeat it then."  
  
"Who was the fifteenth mayor of Gotham City?"  
  
Robin started to open his mouth, but shut it due to a look from Beastboy. Raven closed her eyes and then said plainly: "John Manikam."  
  
Beastboy rolled his eyes. "Lucky Guess! Uh... Who was the first metahuman to successfully gain official documentation specifying him or her as a legal guardian of a city?"  
  
Cyborg couldn't help himself. "Superman! It was Superman, wasn't it?"  
  
Raven shook her head, her eyes still closed. "He was the first to be assigned as a guardian, but he's not a metahuman, he's a Kryptonian. The first metahuman was The Flash."  
  
Beastboy's ears drooped. "Uh... Hold on, let me get one from the genius set... ok, here goes." Beastboy snickered. "Ok, What tropical disease, originating in Upper Lamumba, is known to have exactly one survivor?"  
  
Raven kept her eyes closed for a second, then opened them, giving Beastboy an odd look. "Dermis Verdus. But that question isn't on the card."  
  
Beastboy yelped. "But.. how did you...?"  
  
Raven allowed herself a small smile. "I'm telepathic, I knew the answer because you knew the answer. I know THAT answer because you are the sole survivor, Garfield Logan."  
  
Beastboy blushed deeply as his friends laughed at his attempts to stump a girl who could know anything. He was embarassed, but still felt happy at seeing Raven smile.  
  
Starfire giggled happily, then opened her eyes, smiling. "The pizzas are arriving!"  
  
Everyone began chowing down on their seperate pies. Raven ate very little, but inwardly enjoyed seeing everyone at peace during mealtime. Beatboy finished his pizza in no time flat, then moved on to eating Raven's, since it was obvious she wouldn't finish it. Robin and Cyborg had a contest to see who could finish the fastest, with Cyborg winning with nearly half of Robin's pizza remaining. Starfire happily at most of her bananna and egg pizza, though she couldn't eat all of it at once.  
  
"Friends! Perhaps you are still hungry? There are two slices left of my pizza if you wish to partake of them." Starfire held out the two slices, offering them happily to the rest of the group.  
  
"Uh... No, I think we've had enough Star. Especially Beastboy. How was Raven's pie, hmm?"  
  
Beastboy snorted. "Pie, Robin? Why do you still talk like this is Gotham? Just call it a pizza like everyone else in Jump City!"  
  
Raven cut in. "The pizza was fine, I'm sure that Beastboy will get what is coming to him later. Indigestion runs in his family."  
  
Beastboy blushed again. "Hey! Stay out of there! There's all kinds of things in my head that you don't need to know about!" Of course, talking about things he didn't want Raven to know made them surface in his head, mostly thoughts of her and how pretty she looked when she walked in the wind, or when she was using her magical abilities.  
  
Raven blushed suddenly. "Um... Yes, I'll stay away from that."  
  
Starfire saw the two blushing friends and smiled happily. Everything was wonderful!  
  
......................................................................  
  
A/N: This is being posted before any reviews drift in from the first chapter. No big deal though. Anyway, I'm enjoying writing this pointless meandering fluff. More later, review if you are having fun reading, and review even if you aren't. Also, I suppose it's worth noting that most information on the characters that isn't from the animated series was granted by , a very nice site for comic continuity. Anyway, updating soon I'm sure. See you then! 


	3. Late Night Girltalk

Requisite Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, or expressions that are contained in this story.  
  
......................................................................  
  
The Life Of the Titans  
  
......................................................................  
  
Starfire finished putting her leftover pizza into the refridgerator, next to Beastboy's nearly expired tofu, and Cyborg's long expired ham and beef jerky sandwich. She then closed the refridgerator door and floated towards the couch, watching with mild interest as Beastboy and Cyborg played a racing game on their gamestation.  
  
Beastboy's ingame persona, a green-painted car, was easily winning the strange futuristic race. Cyborg was trailing by nearly six carlengths, which Starfire knew from experience was a nearly unbeatable lead this far into the race.  
  
"Haha! Beastboy, ruler of the universe, is about to score another win!"  
  
Cyborg smirked knowingly. "Don't get cocky, B. I can still win this!"  
  
"Cocky? Never!" Beastboy turned into a rooster, strutting up and down the back of the couch, gloating as his car in game headed full tilt down a straightaway.  
  
"Ha! I knew you couldn't resist the joke!" A missle flew out of the front of Cyborg's racer, which Beastboy couldn't dodge in his current form. His car exploded into dozens of peices, mere inches from the finish line. Cyborg passed the wreckage a moment later.  
  
Beastboy changed back to a human, a look of disbelief on his face. "No way! That's so cheating, Cyborg!"  
  
Starfire laughed happily, startling them both out of their fixation on the game. "Wonderful! You are both so very good at the videogames! I can not even understand the controller myself, you are very skilled!"  
  
Cyborg laughed while Beastboy nodded, winking at the tallish alien. "Yeah, all the ladies love us racers!" He pretended to flex his muscles.  
  
"Hey, Beastboy! The ladies only like racers that actually WIN!" Cyborg laughed as he pressed the button to start another race.  
  
"Dude! I wasn't ready!"  
......................................................................  
Starfire giggled and floated away from the couch, looking for someone less occupied to talk to. She stopped at Raven's door, half wanting to knock, and half wondering if Raven would prefer privacy. Starfire decided to knock anyway, as Raven had not spoken much on the way back to the tower from the pizza parlor.  
  
"Raven, dear friend, I desire to talk to you!"  
  
Raven put down her book and sighed. Standing, she walked quickly towards her door, opening it to see Starfire once again smiling brightly at her.  
  
"Hello! Have you got the undigestion? You were most quiet on the way home." Starfire floated into Raven's room uninvited, a common thing for the orange-skinned girl. Raven closed the door behind Starfire.  
  
"Starfire, it's 'indigestion', and no. I was just... thinking about things." Raven pulled her hood up over her head, trying to resolve her will to avoid a lengthy conversation.  
  
"Oh. You know that I tend to worry when you are unahppy, Raven. What were you reading?" Starfire floated over to Raven, who was now sitting again in her chair, trying to resume her study.  
  
"It is the Book of Azar. Azar is the high priestess of Azerath, the place of my birth."  
  
"Oh! I can not read the strange letters. Perhaps you are reading of meditation techniques?"  
  
Raven looked away from Starfire. She was going to try once more... "Yes. I'm studying a form of meditation called--"  
  
Starfire giggled. "You are lying again! Your eyes looked away from mine!" Starfire flew three quick circles around Raven.  
  
The pale girl sighed once more. "Uh.. I know it's not exactly my style, but I'm reading a section on love. Azar knew love well, but I don't. While I was reading into Beastboy's mind over dinner, he was thinking of... me."  
  
Raven tried to ignore that Starfire had begun braiding her hair while she was talking. "I wanted to know more about Azar's stance on it, before I decided what to do about Beastboy."  
  
Starfire finished the short braid of Raven's short hair, letting it fall back to her head unsecured, since she had no clip on her. She lightly closed the book and floated in front of Raven. "How joyous! I had honestly been wondering how long it would be before you found out that he was affectionate towards you. What is it that you plan to do now?"  
  
Raven was unable to decide at the time, and felt a need to find a way out of this. She ever so lightly skimmed Starfire's strange mind, trying her best to not allow the alien structure to distract her. Suddenly she smiled slightly at Starfire.  
  
"Have you planned on what to do with Robin?"  
  
Starfire blushed deeply. "I-- I did not know it was so obvious! I do not yet know what to do. On my world, it is not customary to hide such things, but I have been on Earth too long now, and I feel... nervous... when alone with him. I want to tell him, but I can not." Starfire still smiled, and looked to Raven with an expression that seemed to beg for advise.  
  
"Uh... I'm not really good with this sort of thing. Maybe you should just tell him though. I get the feeling that he won't take it badly."  
  
Even such a noncommital response seemed to thrill the hovering girl. She smiled and hugged the pale empath happily. "Very well. I will attempt telling him at some point. What about Beastboy? Perhaps you will speak with him?"  
  
Raven sighed. "I'm not sure I share Beastboy's feelings, Starfire. I promise that I will speak with him regardless, if you go and speak with Robin." Raven didn't really want to talk about it to the green boy, but knew that Starfire would hound her until she did. Talking about it couldn't cause any harm though, could it?  
  
Starfire smiled happily. "Thanks to you, Friend! I will go and find Robin now, perhaps speaking with you will have given me the courage to tell him of my attraction." Starfire floated out of the room, leaving a stunned-looking Raven behind her.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Robin was training hard in preparation for the next time a criminal tried to attack the city. He knew that Jump City relied on his skills and the skills of his teammates to defend against any attacks. At the moment, however, his attention was focused on keeping the punching bag on the defensive, punching and kicking quickly, remembering that the only way to win is to be aggressive.  
  
"Yah!" With a sudden powerful kick, the chain holding the bag to the ceiling broke, and the bag went flying across the room, and into the freeweights set, causing a loud crash and several wheels of iron to go rolling around the room. Robin's ears perked as he heard clapping behind him.  
  
"Very good! You are showing the bag that you are its father!" Robin smiled as he recognized the voice.  
  
"Yeah, I sure am. Hi Starfire. What do you need?" Robin began to pick up the weights on the floor, trying to keep his mind off the alien girl behind him.  
  
"I am here to... just to see what you are doing." Starfire's voice seemed nervous. She was nervous! It was an unusual feeling to her. She did not relish it.  
  
Robin replaced his barbell on his weightbench, and then stood looking forlornly at Cyborg's seven hundred pound monstrocity. He'd never be able to lift that. "You sound a little worried, Star. Is everything ok?"  
  
Starfire smiled at Robin. "Everything is wonderful! The pizza was good, and the pursuing was delighfully trivial." She lightly lifted the barbell and replaced it on the sagging weightbench.  
  
Robin's eyes widened slightly as his slender teammate lifted the weight. He often forgot that she was quite stronger than she looked. "Well OK then. Just remember that if you ever need to talk about something, you can talk to me." Robin grinned charmingly at Starfire. Robin was too oblivious to notice the blush spreading across her cheeks.  
  
He wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his glove. "I'm going to go to bed now. See you tomorrow morning?"  
  
The Tamaranian smiled at him. "I will see you in the morning then! Pleasant snorvax!"  
  
Starfire was still happy, despite the fact that she had once again failed to tell Robin how she felt. He just made her happy being around him. She floated down the hallways and into her room, quickly falling asleep, dreaming of a costumed Boy Wonder.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Raven looked at the empty teacup with irritation. Of course it had to pick now, of all times, to be empty. She closed the Book of Azar once more, sighing as she stood and walked out of her room and towards the kitchen.  
  
"I really need to remember to buy a personal tea machine," she muttered to herself as she walked across the common room, ignoring the loud videogame being played on the other side of the room. She wordlessly began boiling the water for her tea, idly watching the game as Beastboy sped along the track, no doubt 'training' for tomorrow's games against Cyborg.  
  
She jumped when she heard Beastboy's voice from across the room. "Hey Raven, are you just going to watch or do you want to play?"  
  
Raven's eyebrows twitched slightly. "I don't do videogames."  
  
Beastboy turned into a chicken and squawked loudly. Changing back into a grinning boy, he turned to face her. "Why not? Chicken?"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. "Changing into a flightless foodstock is not going to change my mind, Beastboy." She poured the hot water into her cup, covering the single-serving teabag she'd placed inside.  
  
"Your loss!" Beastboy turned back towards the game, nimbly regaining his position as the lead car in next to no time. Raven stirred her tea, whilst staring at the green tuft of hair sticking out above the couch cushions.  
  
She had promised Starfire, and Starfire had gone to speak with Robin... Raven sighed.  
  
She'd talk to him about it tomorrow.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A/N: A little more substance to this chapter, and a little more Raven, which of course makes it less fluffy, since she tends to be so irritable. However, Starfire is still here and still fun. If it seems like I'm focusing on the girls of the team, it's just because I enjoy writing them more than I enjoy writing the boys. Author's perogative! Anyway, Update will come soon. Until then, read, review, and enjoy.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Bold Achilles: Unrequited is perhaps the wrong word. I suppose "Unstarted" is a tad closer. I'll fix the summary one of these days. Glad you like the fic, however, and thanks for the comment about staying in character. It's tough to do sometimes.  
  
Ihuncalwen: I like the way adolescents and teenagers always have to dance around the relationship for a long time before they can start it. It's cute, particularly with those two. Glad you like the fic.  
  
Someone: I like pointless stories too! I'll continue writing.  



	4. Breakfast at the Tower

Requisite Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, or expressions that are contained in this story.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Kestrel: Glad you liked it. I like BB/Rae, so more of that will be there.  
  
ExiledKnight: Yep, serious stories are good sometimes, and also fluff is good sometimes. I go for fluff more often though. Glad you enjoyed it.  
  
BuhnanaMonkey: I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Yep, it's hard to keep in character sometimes. I have to rewrite some of the dialogue from time to time if I can't picture the Titan saying it. Thanks for the compliment.  
  
RobinRox13: Glad you like it!  
......................................................................  
  
The Life Of the Titans  
  
......................................................................  
  
Breakfast was hectic as usual. Starfire woke to the sounds of mock kitchen battle in the common room. She quickly washed her face and brushed her hair, before heading out to meet the rest of the Titans for their morning meal.  
  
"Happy mornings to you all! Who is to make the breakfast today?" Starfire smiled as she entered the common room, watching Beastboy and Cyborg trying to cook a meal together.  
  
"It's Beastboy's turn, Star. Cyborg seems to want to interfere though. How'd you sleep?" Robin sat casually at the table, newspaper in hand. Starfire noticed that he hardly looked up when he spoke, he must be in the middle of a good article.  
  
"I slept very well. How was your sleeping? Did it do well?" Starfire hovered close behind Robin, trying to see what was so interesting.  
  
Robin shrugged. "No problems. Hey guys! Calm down in there! Frying pans cost money!" Robin suddenly got up to go break up a smallish brawl that had started in the other room. Starfire giggled at the boys, all fighting playfully in the next room. When she had first become a Titan, any argument made her worry about the friendship of the Titans. By now, however, she had realized that arguing kept some of them together. She smiled as Cyborg tried to explain to Robin that it wasn't his fault that the frying ban had been bent backwards. Suddenly she remembered the conversation with Raven the night before.  
  
"Friends! I am going to go wake Raven now. I will return soon!" No one seemed to be listening to her, but Starfire still felt happy as she floated away down the hallway. ......................................................................  
  
Raven's door, as always, was closed. Starfire listened closely at the door, trying to see if Raven was awake yet or not. Not hearing anything, she knocked anyway.  
  
Raven jumped out of her dream as a sudden knocking began at her door. "Raven! Are you sleeping? I desire to speak with you once more!"  
  
Raven rolled out of bed, not bothering to don her cloak if she was only to talk to Starfire. She walked groggily across the room, and opened the door. "I'm not asleep NOW, Starfire. What is it?"  
  
Starfire smiled at her friend, who was looking quite disheveled. Her hair was pointing in many different directions, and her black costume was wrinkled from a night of sleeping. Starfire hugged her tightly. "I apologize for waking you! Come, I wish to talk!"  
  
Raven couldn't protest as the alien closed the door and carried her over to her bed, sitting them both down. Raven began brushing her hair straight as she looked at Starfire expectantly.  
  
"Raven, do you remember the conversation we had last night? The one about Robin and Beastboy?"  
  
"Yes, Starfire. It was only last night. What do you have to say?" Raven's irritation at being awoken wasn't being helped by the tangle in her hair.  
  
Starfire's smile faded slightly. "I was... unable to tell Robin how I feel. I wanted to say it, but my mouth would not." Starfire smiled once more. "Were you able to tell Beastboy? Surefully he was happy?"  
  
Raven finished brushing the knots out of her hair and put the brush down. "No, Starfire. I haven't spoken to Beastboy about that. There wasn't a good time." Raven grabbed a towel and opened the door to her bathroom, hoping that Starfire would get the hint.  
  
Instead, Starfire simply flew into the bathroom and stood talking to her anyway. "We must find some way to talk to them! I am not able to simply hide my feelings forever!"  
  
Raven sighed, giving up the idea for a shower at the moment. "Starfire, I think it will come out eventually, regardless of how nervous you are. You and Robin have been obvious about your attraction to one another since I've known you. It can't be too long before it comes out in the open."  
  
Starfire smiled as she looked through Raven's bathroom cabinet. "He is attracted to me as well? How have you noticed and not everyone else?"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. "Everyone has noticed, Starfire. It's only you and Robin who can't seem to figure it out. Just find some time alone and tell him, it will be fine, trust me."  
  
Starfire clapped her hands happily. "Very well! If you are certain that he feels the same way towards me, then I will tell him! Thank you once more, Raven, you are truly a good friend!"  
  
Raven nodded, inwardly happy that the conversation seemed to be ending. "You're welcome. Now, if you don't mind, I think we both need to take a shower."  
  
Starfire's eyes widened slightly. "Raven, I am not sure that..."  
  
Raven sighed. "SEPERATE showers, Starfire, I'm not suggesting we take one together."  
  
Starfire giggled. "Oh! Very Well. I will leave now. Thank you again!" Starfire closed the bathroom door and the bedroom door behind her as she left. Raven smiled at the girl's happiness, then turned on the water and got ready for a shower.  
  
......................................................................  
  
"So anyway Robin, what's up with you and Star these days?" Beastboy was scrambling fake eggs in vegetable oil on the stove, next to Cyborg, who was scrambling real eggs in bacon grease.  
  
"Yeah, you know you two have been flirting forever. When are you going to do something about it?" Cyborg tossed the diced ham into the eggs, scrambling them together.  
  
Robin didn't look over the top of his paper at them. "Uh, what do you mean? Starfire and I are just good friends."  
  
Beastboy shot Cyborg a look as he picked the stray piece of ham out of his tofu eggs. "Dude, who do you think you're fooling? It's so obvious that you want her!"  
  
Robin sighed, putting down his paper. "This is coming from the guy who hangs around Raven twenty-four seven." Cyborg laughed.  
  
"Hey, c'mon! I'm just trying to get her to laugh! It's nothing like that!" Beastboy waved his hands frantically in front of him, as it dismissing the idea from the conversation.  
  
Cyborg laughed and pressed a button on his arm, replaying Beastboy's sentence from a few seconds ago. "Dude, who do you think you're fooling? It's so obvious that you want her!"  
  
Beastboy decided to change the subject. "Cyborg! You're getting your bacon grease in my eggs! Watch where you're scrambling!"  
  
Cyborg just held up the pan. "Robin! You want real food, right? Got some right here!" Robin got a clean plate from the cabinet and scooped some ham n' eggs from Cyborg's pan onto it.  
  
"Dude! Who can resist tofu eggs? Right here, Robin!" Beastboy dumped a hefty serving of the whitish tofu eggs onto Robin's plate as well. Robin just happily went back to the table with twice the eggs that either of the cooks were going to get.  
  
"So, you guys think I should just ask her?" Robin began eating the real eggs first, causing Cyborg to do a victory dance.  
  
Beastboy ignored Cyborg. "Yeah, she's totally into you. Dude! Cy, stay on your side of the kitchen!"  
  
Robin swallowed his eggs before continuing. "What about you, Beastboy? Are you going to talk to Raven?"  
  
Cyborg laughed, punching Beastboy's shoulder lightly. "Yeah, if she says yes then you at least can win at something!"  
  
Beastboy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Like Raven would ever say yes to something like that. Besides, If I started dating Raven, Cyborg would be like a fifth wheel."  
  
Robin grinned. "Speaking of wheels, Cyborg has the T-Car."  
  
Beastboy and Robin both laughed at the irritated android.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Starfire dressed herself in another purple skirt and top after she finished drying off from her shower. Everyone knew! If that was the case, then perhaps Raven was right about Robin liking her as well! She giggled happily, looking at a photograph of she and Robin at the carnival. It had been taken just previous to Blackfire's visit, but that was months ago.  
  
She smiled at the image of the boy wonder. His eyes, as always, were hidden behind his mask. That was part of him that she found very attractive, the mystique of a mask that was always on. She noticed Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven in the background of the picture, at a carnival game booth. She smiled and looked at the large plush chicken that was sitting on her bed. They had found the toy again after Raven had initially dropped it. Despite Beastboy having won it for her, everyone was so taken back by Starfire's adoration for the toy that they had all agreed that perhaps she should keep it.  
  
Starfire sat happily on her bed, setting the chicken on the bed facing her. She giggled. "Ok chicken, you will be Robin and I will be Starfire."  
  
The overlarge chicken stared blankly at her.  
  
"Ok, I could simply say..."  
  
"Hello Robin, You are doing well?"  
  
The chicken stayed silent.  
  
"Oh, that is good to hear about! I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go on a dating with me?"  
  
The chicken seemed indifferent towards the idea.  
  
"You have accepted! I am most pleased! We shall set a time!" Starfire, wrapped up in her game, hugged the chicken happily, causing the speaker inside to make a clucking sound.  
  
She giggled. "Perhaps Robin will not cluck at me. Thank you chicken!" Starfire put the chicken back in it's place on her shelf and left her room.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A/N: Ok, another chapter of nothing happening. It's fun to have nothing happen, though of course eventually something will. It's odd for me to write a fic with no planning first, but it's fun anyway. Right, Read and review if you like. I'll be updating again soon. 


	5. Nervous Questions

Requisite Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, or expressions that are contained in this story.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
ExiledKnight and Ihuncalwen: Picturing Star talking to the big chicken doll was cute in my head. I liked the way it turned out. I'm happy everyone is enjoying the pointless story :)  
  
Eevee: I only really know what I've read on Titan's Tower website. Well, that and the comics I've downloaded from the internet. Post your story, I'm sure it's good. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kestrel and Buhnanna Munkey: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update as soon as I get the next chapter written.  
  
Audi Katia: It's good that someone actually does talk to a stuffed animal like that. I means I'm writing at least sort-of-realistically. Glad you enjoyed it, and thanks for the rose.  
......................................................................  
  
The Life Of the Titans  
  
......................................................................  
  
Raven stepped lightly down the small steps into the common room. Beastboy was at the kitchen counter, washing dishes. No one else seemed to be around. She quietly nodded to him and over to the kitchen area, silently getting a herbal tea package and pouring hot water over it. She jumped slightly when Beastboy broke the silence.  
  
"So what are your plans for today, Raven?"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes, but her back was to Beastboy, so he didn't see it. "The same as every day, Beastboy. I need to meditate, then I plan to read in some quiet area of the tower until dinner. Who's night is it tonight?"  
  
Beastboy grinned. "Yours. I guess it's chinese again?"  
  
Raven shrugged. "You and the others always hate my cooking, so I suppose it will be."  
  
Beastboy's ears drooped a little. "Hey, come on, Raven! I never said I hated your cooking!"  
  
Raven turned towards him, her cold blue eyes piercing right through him. "Beastboy, you gagged and spat for thirty minutes, from just one bite of my stirfry."  
  
Beastboy scratched the back of his head nervously. "Heh heh... Sorry."  
  
Raven stared at him for a moment, then left the kitchen, walking back towards her room. She was at the entrance to the hallway when she heard Beastboy call her back.  
  
"Hey Raven! I need to talk to you about something." Beastboy looked serious, and oddity for the verdant teen. Raven turned and walked a few steps back into the room, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Uh, last night at the pizza place, when you were reading my mind about Trivial Pursuit cards..." Beastboy seemed quite nervous. "Did you... See anything weird in there?"  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow, but Beastboy couldn't see it due to her hood. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Just like... I don't know. Anything that maybe you think I wouldn't tell you otherwise."  
  
Raven tried to find a way to phrase it that wouldn't be too awkward. She couldn't find any. "I saw thoughts of me. I felt how you feel when you see me. It was... nice."  
  
Beastboy froze with an unreadable expression on his face. Raven tried to think of something to say, but couldn't think of anything. For some reason, a smile flitted across her lips. Seeing Beastboy relax a little, Raven turned and walked silently into the hallway.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Robin dodged quickly left to avoid the spinning projectile being flung at him from the indoor obstacle course. He then quickly darted forward, slashing his bo staff left and right, destroying the two paper targets before deflecting another small ball that the course was firing.  
  
Jumping forward, he dodged out of the way of the large blocks of metal that sprung towards him, then ducked under the door that was quickly closing in front of him. He looked at the stopped timer on the wall in front of him. 3:58. He could do better. He wiped the sweat from his brow and turned towards the exit. The exit door opened, revealing a smiling orange alien.  
  
"Hello Robin! You are training so early in the morning?" The girl's happiness and charm were still contagious to Robin, it was hard to stay pumped up for training when she was around.  
  
"Hi Starfire. What's up?" Robin walked past Starfire, heading upstairs to the control room. She followed him, flying quietly through the air.  
  
"I am... just wondering how you are feeling. Are you feeling well?" Starfire seemed to look to the side slightly as she asked.  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm fine Star. You seem like you are distracted though. Everything ok?"  
  
Starfire nodded slowly, as if thinking about something. "Robin, what do you think about me? I am unused to Earth's people, and I cannot tell how you feel."  
  
Robin looked concerned. "You are a great friend and an imporant part of the team, Starfire. I consider you one of my best friends, why do you ask?"  
  
Starfire looked at Robin, smiling a little. "I have a question to ask you, but I can not seem to do it."  
  
Robin smiled back at her. "You can ask me anything, Star. You know that. What is it?"  
  
Starfire smiled, hesitantly speaking. "I... I was wondering if..." Starfire suddenly turned a bright red. "I cannot ask it! I apologize Robin, I will return to my room now."  
  
"Starfire, wait!" Robin caught her shoulder as she turned to leave. She looked at him with red cheeks and glistening eyes. Robin took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.  
  
"Starfire, I don't know what you were planning to ask, but I need to ask you something also. Would you, maybe, want to... go out to dinner together tonight? Just us, I mean."  
  
Starfire suddenly smiled brightly, flinging her arms around Robin and hugging him tightly. "Yes! I would love to go on a dating with you! That is what I was trying to ask of you!"  
  
Robin smiled. "About seven o'clock? Is that good for you?"  
  
Starfire nodded happily. "I must go and talk to Raven about girls on Earth, and dating here. I will see you later, Robin!" Starfire smiled and quickly flew through the doorway, leaving a stunned but happy Robin in her wake.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Raven's mental image of her mind melted away as the knocking came once again on her doorway. She sighed. Achieving the proper trance had been a problem since confessing to Beastboy that she had enjoyed his feelings toward her. For some reason she felt warm inside, and she couldn't supress the unusual happiness well enough to meditate properly. She had just succeeded when the knocking had come. She landed on the floor and opened the door, completely unsurprised to see Starfire entering her room once more.  
  
"Oh glorious day, Raven! Robin has asked me for dating! We are to go to dinner tonight, at seven o'clock, and I am so very happy!" Starfire was smiling brightly and flying in big circles and loops around Raven's room. Raven walked to her bed and sat down, waiting for the girl to calm herself enough to talk.  
  
Starfire stopped flying in circles and hovered in front of Raven. Her large green eyes sparkled with happiness and delight. "Still I am nervous. I do not know what girls do on dates on Earth. Perhaps you would know more about it?"  
  
Raven stared at Starfire, incredulous. "Starfire, this is me you are talking to. I've never been on a date. I have no idea what you should do."  
  
Starfire's smile did not fade in the slightest. "I am sure that being normal will suffice. I thank you, Raven. Without your support, I never would have approached Robin alone, and it would have been quite some time before I learned of his affection for me."  
  
Raven pulled back her hood and smiled at Starfire. "I'm glad it worked out. I am always happy to help a friend."  
  
Starfire hugged Raven, happy to have seen her smile and to have been called a friend. She let go quickly, careful not to upset Raven with too much physical contact. Starfire sat next to Raven on the bed.  
  
"Perhaps you have talked to Beastboy? I am curious to see what you two decide about your feelings for one another."  
  
Raven sighed, looking down at her legs, which were crossed at the ankle in front of her. "I told him what I saw in his mind. It was awkward to say, and I'm not sure how things will be next time I see him. It worries me."  
  
Starfire smiled. Raven was worried about upsetting Beastboy. She'd known that Raven was attracted to him at least a small amount. Starfire only hoped that it was enough that Raven would pursue a relationship, instead of turning Beastboy down due to worry. However, Starfire also knew that getting Raven to do anything at all took time, so she was willing to wait before suggesting anything more. She instead just took Raven's hand and squeezed it gently. "It will be ok Raven. I am sure he is happy that you know."  
  
Raven nodded back to her, silently thinking for a moment. Suddenly she looked up. "Starfire, I need to meditate. Maybe you should go prepare for your date."  
  
Starfire released Raven's hand and floated towards the door smiling. "Very well, I will go think about what to do. Please do not worry, I am sure Beastboy is not angry or sad!" Starfire smiled back at Raven as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Raven sighed heavily, worried about seeing Beastboy again, and also happy inside for reasons she didn't understand. She floated gently above her bed once more, chanting her mantra and trying to find her center amongst all the mess in her mind.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Beastboy grinned as he placed the last dirty plate back into the cabinet. It was his week to wash dishes, and there had been a lot of dirty plates this week. Not only that, but Starfire's garlic and vinegar tofu had quickly dried into a cement-like substance that was near-impossible to get off the dinnerware.  
  
Beastboy's mind wasn't on the plates, however. Raven had found out that he liked her! This was the worst thing that could ever happen! If she knew, then she would be suspicious when he was around her. He'd never be able to hang out with her again, she'd always think he was flirting or something.  
  
"Well, " he though aloud, "I guess I AM flirting with her when I hang around her, but still she shouldn't know about it. Geez, what's dinner going to be like tonight?"  
  
"Romantic." Beastboy jumped, slipping on some water on the floor and falling to the tile. He looked up to see Cyborg grinning from the elevator door.  
  
"So you told her you liked her, huh? Good work, BB." Cyborg was wiping his hands on a filthy looking rag, obviously he'd been working on the car again. "How'd she take it?"  
  
Beastboy stood up and laughed nervously. "I uh... didn't tell her. She already knew. The psychic thing."  
  
Cyborg laughed. "You're gonna have to be a man and just ask her out, dude. It's not going to work to wait for her. She doesn't think like that." Cyborg dug around in the fridge for a soda.  
  
Beastboy watched Cyborg crack open the soda. "Dude! I can't just ask her out! She'd flip out on me... and my insurance doesn't cover death by telepath!"  
  
Cyborg finished chugging the soda and looked at Beastboy. He'd never do it, he just didn't have the guts. Cyborg smirked. "Tell you what. I'll play you on any game on the Gamestation. Two out of three. If I win, you ask her out tonight. You win, I'll leave you alone about it, AND I'll do the dishes the next week that you are supposed to."  
  
Beastboy grinned. "I hope you have fun doing dishes, Cyborg!" Beastboy turned into a chimp and vaulted himself over the bar and onto the couch. He put the fighting game back into the console and started it up, getting his nimble monkey fingers ready.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Not twenty minutes later, Beastboy, now in human form, stood in front of Raven's door, trying to work out the upcoming conversation in his mind. Cyborg stood down the hall, and gave him a thumbs-up as he looked back. Beastboy nervously reached out and knocked on the door.  
  
Beastboy's keen ears heard Raven sighing inside, a sign of her near-constant irritation. He almost turned to leave, but stopped when he saw Cyborg still watching him. Instead, he waited until the door opened, seeing Raven's eyes widen just momentarily.  
  
Raven hadn't expected Beastboy. She'd assumed it would be Starfire. She suddenly found herself nervous to be around him, and the strength of the emotion, though weak by anyone else's standards, surprised her. She stepped to the side and waved him in, much to his surprise. She had no idea why she was letting him in, but she wasn't really thinking clearly at the moment.  
  
Beastboy nervously stepped into the room. It looked about the same as last time. Spooky bookshelves and statues decorated the dark room, and a familiar mirror lay unused on the desktop. He stood in the middle of the room, thankful to be allowed in, but uncertain that he was allowed to touch anything.  
  
"Uh... Hi Raven. Um..." Beastboy struggled to find the right words.  
  
"What is it, Beastboy? I don't have all day." Raven hoped he wouldn't ask what else she planned to do. She did, effectively, have all day. Her required meditation was all but finished, and she had little else of any value to do.  
  
Beastboy cringed at the irritation in her voice. "Um... Well see, Cyborg and I had a bet... and I lost, and now I... Well I mean..."  
  
"Spit it OUT, Beastboy." Raven glared at him from the darkness under her hood. She hadn't meant to be so forceful, but she did not like the way his visit was making her emotions flare up, and she wanted him to finish saying whatever it is he wanted. She had decided to avoid just going into his mind and finding out, because last time it had seemed to embarass the changeling.  
  
"EEE! Ok! Uh... I was just thinking maybe if you were ok with it, we could maybe go get chinese alone tonight. You know, sort of like a date." Beastboy ducked and covered his head, suddenly afriad of repercussions. When he peeked out from under his arms, he saw Raven simply looking at him silently. She pulled back her hood, and he saw that her face was somewhat troubled looking.  
  
"I'm not sure about that, Beastboy." She looked away from his eyes. "I'm not exactly good dating material. I have to control my emotions, and dating you would... cause emotions that might prove too strong."  
  
Raven couldn't bring herself to tell Beastboy that she wasn't really romantically interested in him. Well, at least that she hadn't thought about it before last night. She was still getting used to having friends, a romantic relationship could be more than she could handle. She felt her body tense as he took her hand, smiling at her warmly.  
  
"Come on, Raven. I'll make sure to keep you level. You know I can't charm you too long without screwing something up." Beastboy hated seeing her face looking sad like that. He felt like he needed to do anything possible to cheer her up. His hand tingled as he held hers, not from her powers but from the excitement in finally being able to touch her like this.  
  
Raven stared into his eyes for a moment, trying to read his mind without actually doing it. Suddenly, she let her emotions go for just a moment, and smiled happily back at him, noting his surprise. "Ok, Beastboy. I will go out on a date with you, but please understand if we have to cut it short. How about tonight at seven?"  
  
Beastboy grinned, and Raven noticed his left incisor sticking out again. She never thought about it before, but it was sorta... cute. "Great! Uh... I guess I'll see you then!" Beastboy let go of her hand and ran happily out of the room. She heard him talking to Cyborg at the end of the hallway, but couldn't make out what they were saying.  
  
Raven sat down on the edge of her bed, feeling her emotions surge inside her. She sighed, tonight would be either a wonderful evening, or a total mess. She began to float, knowing she would need another few hours of meditation to be even-headed enough to survive the date. "Azerath, Metrion, Xinthos... Azerath, Metrion, Xinthos..."  
  
......................................................................  
  
A/N: Woo. Next chapter will contain the actual dates. I'm keeping the heroes in costume for their dates, simply because it's easier to picture, and also because I'm really bad at fashion, I'd make them wear something horribly clashing. Anyway, read and review. You know nothing too bad will happen with the dates. It's a fluffy story after all. See you again soon!  
  
A/N/2: Also, I want to tell everyone that this is the last chapter in which I will answer each seperate review. I'll just put an author's note at the top of the chapter that addresses all the reviews, from now on.  
  
A/N/3: Also, This would have been up earlier, but FFN's upload server is broken. Hopefully the next chapters won't be so delayed.  



	6. Dates and Stirfry

Requisite Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, or expressions that are contained in this story.  
  
Review Response: Glad everyone still likes the story. This chapter contains the dates that have been set by the couples. Cyborg is of course alone in the tower, but he'll be fine. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
......................................................................  
  
The Life Of the Titans  
  
......................................................................  
  
Time ticked slowly forward that day for all the Titans. Robin, Beastboy, and Starfire were all looking forward eagerly to seven o'clock, anxious to get on with the dates that they had been waiting so long for. Raven was just nervous about her powers, and hadn't been seen by anyone since Beastboy asked her to go out with him. She was happy inside, but the fear of losing control was a constant worry.  
  
Cyborg was just worried because the T-Car was making an annoying clicking sound when he turned, and he couldn't seem to find the cause. Even his nueral link with the car couldn't turn anything up. He sighed and closed the hood of the car, then turned towards the elevator, only to see Raven standing there, with an unusual worried look on her face.  
  
"Yo Raven. What's up? You look worried about somethin'." Cyborg tried to keep the mood light, and began polishing the T-Car's already flawless shine. He didn't need to do it, but he wanted something to occupy his hands while he talked.  
  
"Cyborg, What exactly was your bet with Beastboy today?" Raven's look of worry had faded back to her normal cold stare, and Cyborg was always unnerved by her glare.  
  
"Uh... I bet him that I'd win any game we played, uh, best two out of three. Told him that if I won he'd have to ask you out instead of just flirtin' all the time. If I lost I would have had to do the dishes next time he was supposed to."  
  
Raven stared at him for a few seconds longer. His cybernetic eye read a heightened amount of electrical activity in the air, a sure sign that she was reading his mind. He had nothing to hide, and he didn't bother telling her that he knew. He could tell that she was nervous as well, her pulse was elevated, she was sweating slightly, and the air currents around her body suggested that she was accidentally releasing a small amount of energy, which he knew she only did when she was worried about something. Or angry. He hoped it was worry.  
  
"It's worry. You know that I am supposed to join Beastboy on a date tonight, and I am worried because... because I'm not sure how I feel towards him." Raven looked strange. She wasn't standing with the nearly arrogant confidence that she normally did. She was standing much more like her timid side had when Cyborg had been in her mind.  
  
Cyborg smiled and put his hand on Raven's shoulder. "C'mon Raven. Think about what you would have done if Robin had asked you out. You would have flung him out of your room and through the hallway wall."  
  
Cyborg didn't flinch, despite Raven furrowing her brow. She was irritated, he could tell, but he knew that she knew he was right. She had to feel at least something for Beastboy, or else she would have never risked going on a date with him at all.  
  
Raven sighed. "Thank you for talking to me, Cyborg. You've been helpful."  
  
"Anytime Raven." Cyborg looked at his arm, noticing that it was 6:30 already. "It's time for you to go get ready for your date. Good luck Raven. Tell Beastboy I wished him good luck too, he might need it."  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. She then closed them and concentrated for a moment. "Driver's Side Rear Shock Absorber." Raven opened her eyes and looked at Cyborg, then left the room, heading upstairs.  
  
Cyborg blinked for a moment, then it hit him. Of course! That's why the car was clicking, the shock must have been broken in the recent battle! He grinned, and went to his parts storage closet to find another shock.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Robin took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He was a man of action, used to fighting villians and sociopaths in Gotham's streets, and yet taking a girl out to dinner was making him fearful. Well, she's not exactly a normal girl, he reminded himself. She's an alien, and she's absolutely the most beautiful girl I've ever met.  
  
Robin knocked on Starfire's door. He felt bad for wearing his costume on a date, but she was fairly recognizable, and he didn't want his identity known. Bruce had been seen in Gotham with him dozens of times, and it was important that no one put two and two together.  
  
Starfire opened the door, smiling happily when she saw him. He felt his nervousness largely fade, her smile always made him feel better. "Hi Starfire. Ready to go? I was thinking of trying this new Thai place over on First and Main. They got a good review in the paper as one of the best places to eat in Jump City."  
  
Starfire floated gently out of her room and hugged Robin. "Oh, Any place will be fine! I am just happy that you asked me out on a date, Robin. Tell me, what is tied food?"  
  
Robin laughed as they began to walk down the hallway and towards the common room, which contained the elevator door. "No, Star. Thai. It's a nationality here on Earth. It's fairly similar to Chinese stir fry, just much spicier. Well, it's different too. Kinda hard to explain. You'll see when we get there."  
  
Starfire was still smiling brightly. "I trust that I will like it. I have been wary of spicy foods since Cyborg made those En-chill-ah-dahs." Starfire still had a problem pronouncing spanish words correctly. "However, I am certain that I will enjoy the food tonight."  
  
Robin smiled at her, as they stood in front of the elevator door. Starfire was happy to see him smile so warmly at her, she was unused to seeing an expression like that on his face. She felt her heart jump as he took her hand in his.  
  
"Come on, Star. Let's go. I'm sure it will be great."  
  
......................................................................  
  
Raven put down her book as she heard the knock on her door. Looking at the clock, she realized that it had to be Beastboy. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. She walked to the door and opened it, revealing a nervous looking green superhero with his hands behind his back. She waited for him to say something.  
  
"Uh... Hi Raven. It's seven o'clock." Beastboy shuffled his feet nervously. Being so close to a nervous person made Raven nervous. Her empathic abilities irritated her sometimes.  
  
"Ten after Seven Beastboy. You're late." Raven put on her dispassionate front again, trying to use it to maintain a level of calm.  
  
Beastboy's face fell. "I'm sorry! I just had to... uh... make these... for you." He pulled out a small boquet of paper flowers, and held them out towads Raven. She was stunned. They were perfectly crafted, and he had obviously spent hours doing it. She took them carefully, smiling despite her efforts to control her emotions.  
  
"Beastboy... I... I don't know what to say." Raven held the flowers gingerly, afraid that her touch would break them. She turned around, walking into her room and placing the flowers into a small, empty vase on her desktop. She turned back towards Beastboy, still smiling. He looked like he had calmed down a little as well.  
  
"Uh... should we go? I figured we'd just go to your normal chinese place." Beastboy held out his hand, smiling because he'd made Raven smile.  
  
Raven, with an uncharacteristic amount of hesitation, stepped forward and placed her hand in his. She nodded, still smiling. It was unusual to her to feel so much. She knew that she had to get a grip on her feelings sooner or later, but at the moment she wanted her happiness to last forever.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Robin and Starfire had ended up ordering simple stirfry dishes. They were used to eating stirfry on Raven's cooking nights anyway, so it wasn't that much of a change. They had both been pretty silent on the ride over to the resturant. The R-Cycle didn't allow much conversation anyway. However, both of them felt a little too nervous to talk, somehow feeling like the weight of the world rested on every word they said.  
  
Robin broke the silence. "So... uh... What did you do today? I didn't see you except to ask you out tonight."  
  
Starfire smiled, happy that finally someone had said something. "I did not do many things. I spoke to Raven about Beastboy, and also I asked Raven for advice on dating. She has never dated before either, so I am still uncertain of how dating works on Earth."  
  
Robin laughed. "It's just a way for people to get to know eachother. I guess it also allows people some time alone. We don't get that much time to ourselves in the tower."  
  
Starfire nodded. "I agree. Tell me, what do you think about Raven? She seems to be interested in a romantic relationship with Beastboy, but she is so very... hesitating? Is that the word?"  
  
Robin smiled. "Raven is just worried about her powers. She'll get over it. Well, as long as Beastboy doesn't do anything stupid, like try to kiss her or something."  
  
Starfire blushed at the word. "Kiss? Do people do the kissing on dates? Perhaps I should not have gotten garlic and peppers in my dish." Starfire looked like she was about to panic. Robin inwardly admonished himself for talking about that with her.  
  
"Uh... That's really up to the date. It's not required or anything." Robin laughed. "Plus, I think that if I was kissing you, I wouldn't be thinking about garlic."  
  
"oh.. I.. uh..." Starfire looked up and saw the waitress approaching.  
  
They both blushed darkly as their food arrived, thankful that they now had something to do besides talk. They were both far too embarassed to talk anyway.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Raven landed gently on top of the Chinese resturant, watching as the small green version of her namesake landed as well. The raven changed back into Beastboy, who quickly stood up nervously. "Uh... Here we are. Ready?"  
  
Raven nodded, her old expression of disinterest back once more. She had to focus her mind to levitate, and she couldn't have done it if she was as giddy as she had been back in Titan's Tower. She followed Beastboy into the rooftop door, nodding to the staff of the resturant, who were used to the Titans coming in from the rooftops by now.  
  
Beastboy laughed out loud to break his own tension, waving at the hostess. "Nihao Diao Wei! How's business tonight?"  
  
The waitress smiled at the green boy. "Is not bad. We always have good business when Titans arrive. Your normal table for five?"  
  
Beastboy shook his head. "Uh.. not tonight. It's just me and Raven. uh.. Raven and I. Anyway, just for two." Beastboy blushed again. Raven just looked off to the side, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes at the moment.  
  
The waitress smiled. "Oh, perhaps business will not be so good. No Cyborg means you won't be getting the extra three meals. However, we have a very good table that just opened up. Very nice for young people dating." Diao Wei led them through the resturant, towards a booth seat in the back of the resturant, nearly hidden from view. They would have near perfect privacy.  
  
As the two young heroes sat down, the waitress picked up the menus from the table. "You want the usual thing? Mixed Vegetable for Beastboy and Extra Spicy Mongolian Beef for Raven?" Seeing both the teenagers nod, the waitress left to get their drinks.  
  
Beastboy forced a smile, trying to break the ice a little. "Uh.. So wow. I never realized there even was a booth back here! I can't even see the rest of the people in here tonight."  
  
Raven nodded, her dull expression unchanging. "Diao Wei seems to think that we need the privacy." Raven tried her best to contain her feelings at being alone with Beastboy. She hadn't realized the effect it would have on her until she had gotten here.  
  
Beastboy looked around, smiling. "Yeah, with this kind of privacy, we could be complete animals, and no one would know!" He turned into a monkey, waving his tail around idly.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. He was trying too hard. She knew that Beastboy just used humour to cover up nervousness. At least he had a way of covering it up. She was trying her best to keep her emotions supressed, but it wasn't working. She saw Beastboy change back into a human as Diao Wei rounded the corner with the drinks.  
  
"Here you are. Food will be ready in ten minute." Diao Wei smiled politely and then left. Raven sipped her water.  
  
Beastboy laughed. "Diao Wei must have only moved here a while ago, her english is still a little off."  
  
Raven nodded. "She moved here about three years ago, fleeing from prosecution from the Chinese government. She's very well educated, and by all means should have a better job than waitressing in a resturant."  
  
"Dude, how do you know that?" Beastboy's mouth was hanging open slightly. Then he remembered.  
  
Raven looked at him with an expressionless face. "I just looked into her mind. I was curious as well." Raven's expression suddenly changed just slightly, a tinge of worry was in her voice. "Um... You don't think it's weird... the mindreading thing... right?"  
  
Beastboy looked serious. "Hey, c'mon! Don't get so worried! I've known about that forever, and I obviously still like you." Beastboy turned red again when he realized what he'd said. "Uh... I mean..."  
  
Raven pulled her hood down, smiling. "Thank you, Beastboy. I... like you too."  
  
......................................................................  
  
Cyborg wiped the grease off his hands. The shock had been replaced pretty easily, and now he was hungry for some food. He walked upstairs, looking for Starfire and Robin. He knew that Raven and Beastboy were probably already at the resturant, but Robin and Star probably were hungry too.  
  
"Robin? You in there?" Cyborg looked around the training room, noting the lack of movement.  
  
Cyborg walked down the hallway towards Starfire's room. Robin hadn't aswered his door, and he wasn't training anywhere. Not only that, but the kitchen and common room were both empty. Cyborg was beginning to get worried. He knocked on Starfire's door, careful not to break it. Last time that had happened, it had caused a lot of complicated mess to sort through. A few seconds passed with no answer. Cyborg clicked on his arm communicator, calling Robin.  
  
Robin's face appeared a few seconds later, with an irritated look on his face. "What is it, Cyborg? I'm sort of busy."  
  
"Where are you, man? I can't find Star either."  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow. "We're on a date, Cyborg. Didn't she tell you?" Robin looked over to the side, presumably Starfire had said something to him. "Uh, I guess not. Sorry man, you're on your own tonight." Robin's face disappeared as he turned off his communicator.  
  
Cyborg sighed, turning off his arm's videoscreen. He walked back to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he winced a little at the smell wafting over from his too-old sandwich. The only fresh food that he saw was Star's pizza. He pulled it out and put it on the countertop, along with a soda. Bannana and sausage pizza.  
  
He sighed. It was going to be a long night.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Robin smiled at Starfire, putting his communicator away. They had been sitting quietly on a bench in the park, staring out over the water at Titan's Tower and the lights of the other side of the bay. It was a wonderful night to be out. The temperature was cool, but by no means cold. The stars shone brightly above, with no clouds to mar the view. Robin moved closer to Starfire, putting his arm around her shoulders. He felt a tingle go through his body as she leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulders.  
  
"This is so very nice, Robin. On my world, nights get very cold, and we are unable to sit outside like this." Starfire felt happier than she had ever felt, here with Robin, staring into the stars. His arm felt warm on her shoulders, and she could hear his heart beating as she lay on his shoulder.  
  
"Even so, I'd like to visit your home planet sometime, Star. Like any boyfriend, I need to meet your parents eventually." He smiled, still looking forward, unable to turn towards her due to the position.  
  
Starfire giggled happily. "Yes, you should meet them! It may be some time before I am able to return to Tamaran, but when I do I will bring you to them. They will be most pleased to see us both."  
  
A breeze blew past the young couple, causing Starfire to shiver slightly. Robin pulled her closer, wrapping his cape over her as much as he could. She smiled, looking up at him.  
  
Robin felt nervous and happy at the same time, looking down into Starfire's green eyes. She was holding on to him tightly, and she looked so happy. He knew that this was his chance, if he wanted to do it. He closed his eyes and leaned forward.  
  
Starfire knew what was happening, and did nothing to stop it. She had been wondering when he was going to make a move to kiss her. She closed her eyes, and then felt his lips press against hers. She tightened her arms around him involuntarily, wrapped up in the moment. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like it could go on forever. As Robin pulled away, she opened her eyes. Both she and Robin smiled.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Raven pushed the half-full plate away from her, having had enough to eat for one night. Beastboy had finished his stirfry a few seconds ago, and was now smiling at her happily. She raised an inquiring eyebrow.  
  
Sensing she was wondering what the smile was for, Beastboy spoke up. "I'm just happy that you agreed to go out with me. I was afraid you would get angry and throw me out a window or something."  
  
Raven nodded. "I was surprised that I said yes as well. I... I didn't know how I felt towards you. I guess I still don't..." Raven looked down at the table, feeling bad for saying that.  
  
Beastboy didn't seem daunted by it. "Hey, c'mon! There's no way you don't like me. I mean, you came out here with me, and that's got to say something!"  
  
Raven looked up at Beastboy's green eyes. "Yes, I know. I just... I don't feel emotions the same way you do. Mine aren't as strong, and when they are, it's a problem. Not only that, but-"  
  
"Dude, I know. I was in your head, remember? I know how you have to control your emotions, and it's ok. Don't go all grey-cloaked on me, ok?" Beastboy smiled awkwardly at her. He was obviously concerned, and only forcing a smile to try to make her feel better.  
  
Raven looked at him with the same disinterested expression that she had maintained for most of the evening. "Beastboy, I need to ask you a question."  
  
Beastboy nodded. "Go ahead, anything."  
  
"How do you feel about me? Are you only asking me out because you lost a bet, or is it because you honestly like me as a... girlfriend?"  
  
Beastboy shook his head. "It's not because of the bet, Raven. I've liked you for a long time, I'm just really bad at telling people things. Cyborg just made the bet so that I'd have to actually ask you. I really do like you, and I'm really happy that you accepted."  
  
Raven smiled, causing Beastboy's heart to jump. "I was just making sure, Beastboy." Raven scooted around the U-shaped booth, sitting next to Beastboy, and holding on to his arm. She looked at him through shimmering eyes, nervous beyond anything she'd ever felt.  
  
Beastboy smiled back at her, trying to remain cool as his insides were doing flips. Her smile was so beautiful, and the look of happiness in her eyes made her as stunning as any girl he'd ever seen.  
  
Raven clutched his arm tightly, averting her eyes from his. "I'm... I'm having a hard time controlling my emotions, Beastboy. We might have to leave soon." She sounded almost sad.  
  
Beastboy moved down to meet her eyes. "Raven, you know that I'll be happy with the date, no matter if we have to go early or not."  
  
Raven nodded. "Ok... but you'll have to carry me back to Titan's Tower. I... can't fly like this."  
  
Beastboy smiled, and got up from the seat, helping Raven outside, despite the clattering of silverware that seemed to be randomly falling from tables. Beastboy nodded to Diao Wei that she should just put this on the Titan's account, and helped Raven up the stairs to the rooftop. He looked at her face once more. "Ok, I'm going to carry you back to the Tower, hold on tight, ok?"  
  
Raven nodded, trying her best to calm her mind. She watched him transform into a large pterodactyl, and she held on to his talons as he flew gently over the waters. It was only a few moments before they arrived once more on the roof of Titan's Tower. The city lights stretched over the coastline around them. Beastboy was human again, holding Raven close to him.  
  
She looked up at him, her hands on his chest. She was feeling too much, too powerfully, but she couldn't help it. She heard the floodlights on top of the tower popping from energy release, but she ignored it. All she could see was his eyes. He leaned forward, closing his eyes. She felt her body tense as his lips pressed to hers. His arms held her tightly, and she felt, for the first time in her life, complete.  
  
She smiled happily at him as he pulled back, his eyes shining. She put her arms around him and hugged him, feeling his happiness and surprise envelop her. She looked up at him again. "Beastboy, thank you. This was the perfect night. I..." The concrete helipad cracked audibly. "I need to go meditate, to calm myself. I just wanted you to know that it was wonderful." Raven quicky turned and walked towards the roof entrance to the tower, trying to get away before she lost her resolve.  
  
Beastboy just smiled after her. This was the best night of his life.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A/N: What an insanely long chapter. Anyway, Hope you all enjoyed the semi-romantic dates there. I'm no good at romance, but I wanted to have a bit in here. I'm not sure how to end this 'day to day life' sort of fic, but I'm working on it. Anyway, review if you liked it, and review if you didn't. I'll update again soon.  
  
A/N: By the way, Diao Wei is not based on anyone. I just wanted Beastboy to know someone at the resturant. I'm not even sure that's an acceptable Chinese name, it's just a compilation of Diao Qiao and the Wei army from the time period of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. 


	7. The Morning After

Requisite Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, or expressions that are contained in this story.  
  
Review Response: Everyone seemed to like the romantic dates! That's good. I think Raven slipped a bit out of character here and there, but I couldn't help it for some reason. I could blame it on her letting go of her emotions slightly, but I'm not going to make excuses. Anyway, here goes!  
  
......................................................................  
  
The Life Of the Titans  
  
......................................................................  
  
Raven stepped down the stairs into the common room, having awoken early the next morning, after a stressful night of meditation. Her room was a mess, her powers having been activated dozens of times the previous night by flashes of memory about the kiss. She smirked slightly. After having spent the greater part of the night meditating, she could now think over the events of the date without losing control.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice from the other side of the room. "So how'd it go, Rae?"  
  
Raven looked up to meet one dark brown eye, and one glowing red optical sensor. Her face remained fairly dispassionate as she replied in an even monotone. "It went well. Though the floodlights on top of the tower, and the window in my bedroom need replacing."  
  
Cyborg's eye widened. "Bedroom?"  
  
Raven glared at him. "Memories can set off accidents as well. Beastboy was a gentleman."  
  
Cyborg laughed nervously. "Yeah, OK. Glad you two hit it off so well. Someone could have brought some leftovers back to the tower though. I had to eat Starfire's pizza." Cyborg dug through the fridge, looking for some sausage to fry for breakfast.  
  
Raven began preparing her tea while Cyborg heated the frying pan. He smiled at her. "So, you guys planning on dating again? Robin will just love the repair bills around here."  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm not certain. It was a nice evening, but it was all I could do to avoid destroying the resturant. We even forgot to tip Diao Wei."  
  
Cyborg laughed. "She can deal with it. We'll tip double next time. She knows us well enough to accept a missed tip. I'm just glad Beastboy got back in one peice. Oh, and don't plan anything tonight. It's my night to cook, and you know you can't resist my pork roast."  
  
Raven silently prepared her tea for a moment. After she was finished, she turned towards Cyborg. "I don't know how to act around him now."  
  
Cyborg was intently frying sausages, and didn't turn to face her. "Yeah, it's always weird like that."  
  
Raven stirred her tea idly with her finger. The silence in the room grew pretty oppressive, the only sound being the occasional tink of Raven's fingernail hitting the teacup, and the constant sizzle of sausage frying in pork grease. Cyborg felt different around Raven, now that she seemed more like a normal girl, and Raven felt strange about the events of the previous night. Both of them were deep in thought, and so they both jumped when a loud voice rang out across the room.  
  
"Greetings friends! It is a wondrous morning! How fared you both last evening?" Starfire floated happily into the room, spinning in midair and smiling brightly.  
  
"Obviously your night went well. Good morning, Starfire." Raven smiled inwardly, happy that Starfire had enjoyed her date as well. The smile didn't make it to her face though.  
  
Starfire flew over to her and hugged her gently. "My night did go well. Robin and I were most loveful at the park, and the tied food was very good. Tell me, was your evening with Beastboy also enjoyable?"  
  
Raven nodded, keeping her face blank. "Yes, it went well. We both enjoyed the date."  
  
Cyborg laughed. "I'll bet Beastboy enjoyed it allright. Heh. Star, you up for breakfast? Fried sausages now, and pancakes in a minute!"  
  
Starfire nodded, kneeling down and bringing five plates up from the cupboard. "Raven, you will eat with us this morning? You do not usually, but I believe we would all enjoy your company."  
  
Raven looked to the side. "I need to meditate. Tell Beastboy to come to my room after breakfast. I need to talk to him." Raven quickly walked out of the room.  
  
Starfire looked at the girl retreating from the breakfast table and smiled. Starfire was sad that she wasn't going to eat breakfast with the rest of the Titans, but still felt happy that Raven and Beastboy had enjoyed their date. It was a few moments before Cybrog spoke up.  
  
"So, what's up with you and Robin now? Y'all going to have another date?"  
  
Starfire flew happily up and over the kitchen counter, smiling at Cyborg brightly. "Yes, I beleive so. At least, I would love to. Robin was very nice through the date, and I enjoyed it all very much." Suddenly, Starfire's face held a look of concern. "Perhaps I should talk of other things with you. We all left you alone in the Tower last night. That was rude of us, and I am sorry."  
  
Cyborg laughed. "Starfire, I don't mind. I wouldn't want to impose on your dates anyway, and Robin was irritated enough when I called, I can't imagine tagging along with y'all the whole date. I had your leftover pizza for dinner, and I'm doing fine. Don't worry."  
  
Starfire smiled and hugged the half-human happily. "Did you enjoy the bannanas? They add sweetness to the pizza and it tastes quite wonderful."  
  
Cyborg laughed. "Yeah, it wasn't bad, Star. Oh, uh, I gotta go do something... with the T-car. See you later." Cyborg winked at the confused looking alien, then headed out the door to the elevator.  
  
"Uh.. Hi Starfire. How'd you sleep?" Robin stepped into the room, his normal confidence missing since seeing Starfire. He was unused to this sort of thing. He'd seen Cyborg leave at the sight of him in the hallway, and he didn't want to alienate his friend just because he was dating Starfire. However, after last night, he couldn't imagine not dating Starfire.  
  
The girl in question flew towards him happily, dragging him forward by his hand. "Come, Robin. You must watch the pancakes that Cyborg was making. He has left for his car."  
  
Robin began tending to the frying food, while watching Starfire fly gracefully around the room, setting the table and getting everything ready for breakfast. Robin couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her hair flew through the air, gently splayed against the wind when she stopped moving or changed direction. Her svelte figure was accentuated by the graceful curves of her flight, and Robin didn't even notice the burning pancakes.  
  
"Robin, are the pancakes supposed to be blackened? I do not think the smoke is good. Robin?"  
  
Suddenly Robin realized what was going on. He quickly dumped the destroyed pancakes into the garbage, chastising himself in his mind for getting caught up in Starfire instead of paying attention. "Sorry Star, looks like we won't be having pancakes."  
  
Starfire smiled. He'd been watching her instead of the pancakes. "It is ok Robin. I understand that I am distracting you." Starfire flew down and wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, then kissed him quickly. She smiled brightly at the stunned-looking boy wonder.  
  
"Oh.. uh... Hi Guys. Didn't mean to interrupt. Boy do I feel sheepish." The two teenagers looked towards the green sheep that was currently entering the common room. Starfire didn't take her arms away from Robin's neck, even when Robin tried to duck out from under them. The sheep changed back into a greenskinned teenager, smiling at them nervously.  
  
"So.. I guess this means your date went well. Heh. Is there anything that didn't come from an animal for breakfast?" Beastboy looked with disdain at the sausages. He instead took some tofu blocks from the fridge and another frying pan, getting the vegetable oil ready to fry up some tofu.  
  
"Robin and I enjoyed our dating, Beastboy. Raven says that you both enjoyed yours as well?"  
  
Beastboy blushed slightly. "Yeah, It was great. Oh, uh, Robin, the floodlights on top of the tower need replacing."  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Starfire giggled happily and flew towards the elevator. "I will go tell Cyborg that breakfast is ready. Beastboy, Raven asked me to tell you to visit her after breakfast." Starfire smiled as the elevator doors closed behind her.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Raven picked up the biggest piece of her shattered drama mask statue. She frowned, placing the remnants into the rapidly filling garbage bag. Her date with Beastboy had made her very happy, but also had caused an unneccessary amount of destruction in her room. She reached down for another peice of the statue, stopping when she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Hey Raven. Starfire said you wanted to see me. You in there?" Raven pulled her hood up over her head, hiding her face once more. She walked over to the door and opened it, revealing the green teen standing just outside her room.  
  
"Yes, Beastboy. Come in, and watch the floor, it's dangerous." Raven closed the door behind Beastboy as he entered. She watched as he looked around the room, with an almost fearful expression on his face.  
  
"Is this because of the... uh..." Beastboy couldn't say 'kiss' for some reason. "monkey business last night?" The recently formed green monkey started gathering peices of statue from the floor.  
  
Raven glared. "Monkey business? No. However, kissing you made me feel too much, and caused a great deal of problems during the night." She held the bag out and allowed the monkey to deposit the shards of stone and ceramic into it. The monkey changed back into Beastboy.  
  
"So... you don't want to do it again?" Beastboy tried his best to maintain a smile, but could tell that he wasn't doing a good job. His heart leapt when he saw Raven's smile.  
  
"Of course I want to date you again, Beastboy. I just needed to let you know that we can only act like a couple when there isn't anything around for me to destroy. It's a problem inherent in dating me."  
  
Beastboy grinned. "Dude, I already knew that. I know a lot about you, we've been fighting crime together for years." He reached out and took the garbage bag from Raven, setting it to the floor and taking her hands in his. "C'mon. You should go eat breakfast. There's still some fried tofu blocks left."  
  
Raven's smile grew slightly. "Tofu blocks? I must be the luckiest girl in the world." Her sarcasm was readily evident, but not malicious.  
  
Beastboy led her out of the room. "We'll clean that mess up later. You haven't eaten, and as a good boyfriend, I can't let you starve. C'mon."  
  
Raven smiled. She pulled on Beastboy's arm, making him stop and look back at her. She pulled her hood back, just long enough to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Pulling her hood back up, she looked at him. "Don't tell anyone about that."  
  
Beastboy just grinned.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A/N: Less happens in this chapter than in the previous. Raven is at least back in character. I'm not sure how to end this fic, so I may just have it end with things getting back to normal, despite the fact that there are now couples in the tower. Anyway, read and review, and I'll continue updating. Well, I'll update regardless of reviews, but you know what I mean. 


	8. All Good Things

Requisite Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, or expressions that are contained in this story.  
  
Review Response: This is probably the last chapter. Now that everyone is together, and at least semi-happy with thier situation, it seems like a nice place to end a fluff fic. Thanks for all the reviews and support through the writing of this fic; I look forward to writing another Teen Titans fanfic in the future, perhaps with a deeper plot. See you all there.  
  
......................................................................  
  
The Life Of the Titans  
  
......................................................................  
  
Cyborg sighed as he replaced the rooftop floodlight. He was happy for Beastboy and Raven, honestly he was, but replacing the floodlights was a pain, and he didn't want to have to do it again. He grinned with satisfaction as the light turned on. Good, it was done. Finally. Cyborg stood and turned back towars the rooftop entrance to the tower, stopping when he saw Raven standing there.  
  
"Sorry for the damage up here. You shouldn't have to work to repair my mistakes." Raven's hood was up, as usual, and only her eyes were visible from under it's shadow. Cyborg smirked at her.  
  
"Hey, you can't help if you got a little emotional. Don't worry about it." Cyborg waved his hand in dismissal. It was no big deal. Replacing lights occasionally was fine, as long as his friends were happy. It made him feel good, in a self-sacrificing kind of way.  
  
Raven continued to stare through him, her strange piercing gaze still unnerved him. "Did Beastboy tell you what happened up here?"  
  
Cyborg scratched the back of his head. "Uh.. no, but I can probably guess. Why do you ask?"  
  
Raven looked away. "I don't like being seen as a normal girl. I'm too used to being the cold, emotionless one. It feels strange to suddenly be... happy."  
  
Cyborg laughed. "Strange? Look, you can be happy, everyone is entitled to a little happiness. I don't mind replacing the lights and windows, just try to keep Beastboy alive, allright?" Cyborg walked past Raven, and headed for the staircase leading into the tower. He stopped for a second, then looked back at Raven.  
  
"Look, I know you don't like being emotional. Tell you what, if you start wearing pink, I'll try to keep you grounded."  
  
He left quickly before her glare could cut him in two.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Starfire smiled as she watched Robin training on the exterior training course. It was a beautiful day, not too hot, not too cold, with bright sunshine covering everything. Starfire swung her legs forward and backward as she sat on one of the rocky cliffs around Titans Tower. She loved the feeling of the sun on this planet. Her own planet was the eighth in the Vega system, much farther from the sun than Earth was.  
  
She smiled as Robin pulled various acrobatic manuevers, dodging the flying projectiles and dangerous moving walls of the obstacle course. It was one thing that she loved about him, the constant training and work. He was so unlike anyone she'd met before. On Tamaran, everyone was much more carefree, even the most obsessive people didn't match Robin's dedication.  
  
Starfire flew down to the control panel, as Robin neared the end of the course. She clicked off the power to the course as Robin rolled through the last danger. She looked at the time. "One minute and twenty-four seconds! That was very good, Robin!"  
  
Robin grinned at the bubbly alien. "But not my best. Missed it by three seconds. Set the course to reset, I'll run it again." While the course was resetting and rebuilding itself, Robin climbed the stairs up to the control panel. Starfire leaned against the cliff behind her, smiling at him.  
  
"I am happy that you are not angry with yourself for failing, Robin! I am... sad when you are angry at yourself." Starfire hugged Robin close as she spoke, happy to finally be able to act this way around him. He smiled back at her, obviously enjoying the attention.  
  
"It's because of you. You calm me down, Starfire. I can't get angry with you around." Robin walked towards the control panel, Starfire floating, pulled through the air while hugging him. He fiddled with some controls, adjusting the timing on the guns, making them slightly more accurate. He wanted a challenge.  
  
Starfire giggled. "You are being Robin again. Perhaps you should be careful about the weapons? I would not wish for you to be hurt."  
  
Robin smirked. "I'll be fine. Besides, I wouldn't get hurt now that I have such a beautiful woman waiting for me up here."  
  
Starfire smiled. "In that case, I will make a wager. If you are able to finish the course in less than one minute and twenty seconds, I will kiss you again when you finish. If you take longer, you will have to wait until tomorrow." Starfire looked at Robin, smiling as she taunted him with the wager. She knew he could never refuse a bet against his physical ability.  
  
"I'll see you up here in a minute, Starfire." Robin winked, walking down the steps to the beginning of the course. Starfire clicked on the button, starting the timer and the motion.  
  
She hoped he made it in time.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Raven floated gently in the air, hovering above the cracked helipad on top of Titans Tower. Her mind looked in on itself, the reddish hued stars and grey stony crags extending into infinity. She felt level, calm, serene. Everything was in perfect balance once more, it had taken some time to work out all the kinks from the date.  
  
She breathed deeply, past the point where she needed her mantra. She watched as her elemental emotions strolled about on their own stone islands, each doing their own form of housekeeping. Happiness was planting more pink grass, and smelling flowers in her strange, brightly colored island. Timidity was walking slowly through a maze, no doubt considering how awful Cyborg must feel about replacing tower components. Knowledge was studying endless tomes in her library. They were all doing the typical motions, nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Raven allowed herself a smile, content that everything was once again correct. She was watching Bravery fight a dozen mentally conjured Slade robots as she heard the timid voice behind her.  
  
"Uh... Raven? How are you?" Raven's mind's eye closed, and the image peeled away from her, leaving the blue sky and brightly sunlit rooftop back into her sight. She turned towards Beastboy.  
  
"I was meditating." She landed gently on her feet. "What is it, Beastboy?"  
  
Beastboy flinched a little from the irritation that had inadvertently crept into her voice. Seeing him flinch made her a little sad, she didn't want him to fear her. "I was just looking for you. Are your powers better now? Not going ape all over your room anymore?" The large green gorilla walked over to Raven, smiling hopefully with it's big monkey lips.  
  
She nodded. "I'm able to control my emotions now, yes. Everything is back to normal." She watched as the ape changed back into Beastboy, his green eyes shining at her. She felt that spark of emotion inside her, that had only recently become part of her repetoire. She tried to suppress it.  
  
Beastboy moved his eyebrows up and down, grinning. "Well, mostly back to normal, Right?" He put his left arm around her waist and looked into her eyes, which were shining through the darkness that her hood cast across her face.  
  
She couldn't help but smile, feeling his arm around her, and seeing his smile. "Yes. There are some differences." She reached up and pulled back her hood, and put her arms around his neck, hugging him close. Beastboy could smell her shampoo, lavender. He smiled, holding her to him, and putting his right arm across her back, loving every moment he spent with her.  
  
"Beastboy?" Her voice sounded quiet and uncertain.  
  
"Yeah Raven?" He tried to sound confident, to make her feel better.  
  
"I"m glad we are together. Thank you." His heart leapt as he heard her thank him. He had been worried that she would leave him due to the emotional mess it caused.  
  
"You're welcome. I'm glad we're together too." He held the girl tightly, she felt so frail as she held onto him. Suddenly she pulled away, and he let her step back slightly. Her face was still a deadpan expressionless one.  
  
"Well, it is nearing lunchtime. Do you want to go out somewhere?" Raven's expression, or lack thereof, didn't change.  
  
Beastboy grinned. "How can you ask me for a date so calmly? I might say no."  
  
Raven raised an eyebrow, and Beastboy jumped as the roof beneath him shivered due to Raven's power.  
  
"Uh... Yeah. Let's go out to lunch. I know a place with great apple pie." The green teenager smiled, then changed into a raven.  
  
Raven herself just smiled back at him, levitating easily. She hadn't lost control, she just knew how to get him to accept. They flew off towards the city limits, looking for the cafe.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Cyborg looked up from his cooking as Starfire and Robin entered the common room. Starfire was smiling brightly, and Robin's hair was all messed up. Both walked up to the kitchen counter. Cyborg grinned.  
  
"Hey, y'all. You ready for tonight's pork roast? Gonna be a killer."  
  
Robin laughed. "Your cooking is usually good, Cyborg. Better than the rest of us anyway."  
  
Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, If I ever have garlic and vinegar tofu again, I'll have to be starving to try it."  
  
Starfire let out a little 'hmmph' noise. "Well Robin liked it. Didn't you Robin?"  
  
Robin kind of laughed nervously. "Um... yeah. It's the kind of thing that is so good that you can only eat it every once in a long while."  
  
Starfire giggled happily. Cyborg finished cutting potatoes and moved on to carrots. Robin just tried to keep cool, despite the awkward situation of his new girlfriend and his long-time friend being in the same room. He didn't know how to act.  
  
"So Robin, what have you and Star been doing all day? I know she hasn't been training with you, and you never do anything else."  
  
Robin turned red. "Uh... I was training. She just helped me stay focused and motivated."  
  
Starfire giggled. "I enjoy watching Robin run the obstacle course. His acrobatics are fascinating."  
  
Cyborg grinned at the couple. "Robin, I guess you got hit in the head a few times on the course."  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"  
  
Cyborg smirked. "Your hair is messed up. I know it couldn't have been done by anything except getting hit in the head." Cyborg knew full well that Starfire had messed up his hair, but wanted to tease them instead.  
  
Robin shook his head quickly, then reached up and fixed his hair. "Uh, yeah. Must have just not noticed it. Anyway, I'm going to go to my room and take a shower. Talk to you later Cyborg." Robin got up and walked towards the exit, Starfire stayed where she was. Robin stopped at the door, grinning back at the two Titans.  
  
"Oh, and Cyborg? There's a new course record. Fifty-nine seconds. Beat that." Robin stepped into the hallway door and it closed behind him.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Later that night, all of the titans were sitting on the couch, far too full of pork roast to move. Beastboy was full of his special tofu roast, but it was similar enough. It was movie night, but no one had selected a movie yet, and everyone was too lazy to do it. Cyborg sat in the middle of the couch, with his head laying back on the cushion. Starfire had laid down, with her head in Robin's lap, and he was sitting on the right side of the couch. Beastboy was laying on the couch, curled up as a dog, and sitting next to Raven, who was idly reading a suspense novel.  
  
Cyborg stood up, and everyone watched as he dug through the movies. "So what do y'all want to watch? We got horror, sci-fi, all kinds of kungfu action... uh... nature documentaries..." He grinned and winked at the couples. "Ro-mance."  
  
Raven rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the green dog's panting breath on her leg. Beastboy opened one large green eye and wagged his tail. Starfire giggled, and Robin tried to look indifferent. Cyborg laughed. "Well, Since I'm the only one flying solo these days, I guess I'll pick. Sci-fi romance it is."  
  
He put the movie in the player and reclined on the couch, putting his legs up on the small table in front of him. He looked to his left and right, at the couples that surrounded him. Things were going to be different, and he predicted that he'd have to be giving all kinds of consolation and advice in the future, but for now, things were allright. He pressed play, and the movie started showing.  
  
Everything would be all right.  
  
......................................................................  
  
A/N: Yep, last chapter probably. Everything ends happy enough, even though Cyborg is still a loner. I didn't want to introduce any OCs, since they irritate me and I can't write them anyway. I'll be writing another Teen Titans fic soon, I have an idea bouncing around that's been done, but I'm going to give it a shot as well. It's a lot darker than this fic, though there isn't any character death or anything. Anyhow, thanks for reading my happy fluff, and I'll see you all in later fics. 


End file.
